Seasons End
by Nightwish Fan
Summary: Seasons always end, as do emotion and pain and guilt, they all have to end at some point, you just have to learn to let go.


Seasons End

It was mid December, a usually joyous time for many. It was nearly Christmas and the festive spirit and taken form in just about everyone. Well nearly everyone.

Inside a small house, in small part of a city, a small hedgehog sat in her house. It was dark in most of the house except for one, Amy sat in her kitchen, with a mug in her hand and an envelope by her side. She stared out at the snow falling outside. She sighed. This was meant a time of joy and celebration but she couldn't think about that, there was only one thing haunting her mind. One thing she just couldn't let go. She thought of all the fun her friends must be having at this time, and how she was here, in the silence.

In the everlasting silence of the house she stood up, walked towards the door, picked up the envelope and left without another word.

Outside the snow was a glistening white, the light on the moon made it sparkle. The snow as thick and it was still falling. A small smile escaped Amy's lips. She took a deep breath and walked out onto the station square.

She walked down busy roads, past buildings full of busy people, down narrow streets. The snow fell down onto her face, clinging onto her clothes and bangs. The wind was bitterly cold but she didn't mind she carried on walking in the snow and wind. She kept her hands in her pockets and walked out from the city right to the outskirts.

Right on the outskirts, in the distance, there lay a small church with a graveyard, both were covered in snow. Amy crossed the road and walked down a small narrow path, the path was surrounded by trees, it was quite pretty in Amy's eyes. Once she was down the path she made it to the entrance of the church, the church was surrounded by a small metal gate. Amy carefully opened to gate, it was cold on her small hands. She entered the church grounds and walked down the slow filled path, leaving foot prints as she moved. She arrived at the doors of the church and gently walked in.

Inside there was an eerie silence but at the same time it was comforting. Amy walked over to the front of the church and over to the group of candles that stood there. She looked over at one in particular, it was almost out, on its last legs. So Amy took another candle and lit it using the last bit of flame from this one. Once it was lit she placed onto the candle alter and stared at it for a while, she watched the yellow flame flicker into existence. It was beautiful in its own little way.

Amy then left the church and went out into the graveyard. The church over looked a range of hills and a forest, it was beautiful in summer, but awe inspiring in winter. Another smile escaped her lips. She took a while to take it in. Her eyes then glanced over to the corner of the graveyard. Right in the corner lay two small gravestones. She knew them all too well. She took a deep sigh and walked over to them. She sat on the cold snow in front of them and smeared away the snow. On one of the gravestones it read

**Amber Rose**

**1968 – 1993**

**Loving wife, friend and mother. **

**She will be missed dearly**

Amy sighed, she was missed, Amy missed her now, although she knew little about her she always missed that mothering feeling. She longed more than ever at times. Amy then looked over at the over gravestone, this one read

**Tuomas Rose**

**1967 – 1998**

**Loving husband, friend and father**

Amy laughed slightly at that remark, he wasn't loving, he wasn't loving at all, he killed himself in front of her. But she missed him, only slightly.

Amy sighed in disappear. She stayed in the snow, in the cold. She then glanced at the envelope, she frowned at it and tossed it aside.

Meanwhile another hedgehog was walking aimlessly around the city in the snow. He went by the name Shadow. He didn't know where to go, only that he wanted to get out of this city. He walked down busy roads, past buildings full of busy people, down narrow streets. Until he made it right to the edge of the city. His eyes frowned as he just saw a small church in the distance. Just past that he saw endless hills and trees. It was away from this place they call home, he thought. So he ran across the road and down the narrow path.

He made it to the little church, he noticed that surrounding the church there lay a graveyard. Both of which lay in a blanket of snow. The graveyard made filled his soul wit anguish.

_Why do people make a big fuss over death? _he thought _Everyone dies in the end_

Shadow walked past the graveyard and down the rest of the path. He made it to the entrance of the wood, he was just about to leave when I heard a faint cry, like a whimper. He turned his head slightly to try and find the source of the noise, then out of the corner of his eye he could see a small pink figure. Shadows' eyes widened, he knew exactly who it was. He wondered whether or not to leave her or to be by her side. He looked at the woods then back at Amy. He then took a deep breath and walked over to the graveyard. He was completely shocked that he was doing this. It was not like his at all.

He arrived at the foot of the gate, he faced Amy from across the gate, his arms across the rail. He looked at Amy then at the gravestones then back at Amy.

"Who were they?" he asked, breaking the silence. Although she was startled from the sudden voice, Amy didn't look up, but she responded

"My mum and dad" Amy clutched the end of her jumper in anguish "Mum died when I was only a baby, Dad died when I was five" Shadow jumped over the gate and walked over to Amy. He sat next to her on the cold snow

"How did they die?" he asked, Amy hesitated but she relied anyway

"Mum through cancer and dad..." Amy paused, a lump formed in her throat "Dad killed himself, I saw it, I was only five" Amy looked down at the snow. A tear formed in her eye and flowed down her face. Shadow saw this and said

"I was the same with Maria, I couldn't seem to let go, I still can't" Amy looked up at him, her eyes full of sorrow

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Don't be, it's not your fault" Shadow then noticed a small piece of paper, poking out of the snow, he moves his hand over to it and pulls it of the snow.

On the envelop it had written

**To Amy, only open it until you really have to**

"What's this?" Shadow asks as he gives the envelop to Amy, she takes it from his hands and says

"It's a letter from my dad, I found it in his room after he died, I haven't opened it since" Shadow looks at the envelop then at Amy. He leans in and whispers to her

"Open it" Amy looked at Shadow in shock, but strangely she obeyed. She ripped open the envelop and looked at the letter

"Read it" he whispers again "Read it out loud" Amy took a deep breath and started reading

"_To Amy, I'm sorry I had to go to soon, I can't imagine how you must be feeling, but believe me when I say I'm sorry, but I had good reason to leave, life without your mum was just too much, I loved her more than anything and life without her was hell, it's not that I didn't love you because I did, it's just that without one of the people cared most about I wouldn't be able to care as much for the other one, I couldn't live thinking I would ruin your life, I hope you'll find it your heart to forgive me I do, in the mean time I wrote this song, it's for you, for you to remember to never forget me, but also to let me go_"

Amy stopped reading and looked up at Shadow, two tears were streaming down her face, Shadow gently wiped them away with his thumb and said

"Sing it" he smiled slightly, Amy looked down at the letter then back at Shadow, she looked back at the letter and like before she obeyed, she sang

"_Once in my life  
A second of eternity  
Seems long in my mind  
What used to be  
Keep changing over time  
Don't go  
Please don't say it's over 'til it is"_

_Don't say goodbye  
Like we'd never meet again  
Leave me a lie  
At the season's end"_

The snow fell all around them, the sound of the distant city soon died down and the two were left with Amy's singing and the swift sound of the wind

"_Moments in time  
Seems to be so long  
In my old mind  
My images of may  
You gave me a sign  
I took the chance  
Of never looking back  
I hope you understand_

Don't say goodbye  
Like we'd never meet again  
Leave me a lie  
At the season's end  
Come lift the light  
Into heaven with a song  
Don't say goodbye  
'Cause it's been so long

It's been so long  
It's been so long"

More tears fell from Amy's eyes, Shadow then gently took a hold of Amy's hand and squeezed it gently.__

"You gave me a sign  
I took a chance  
By never looking back  
I hope you understand

I hope you don't say goodbye  
Like we'd never meet again ,Say goodbye...  
Leave me a lie  
At the season's end ,Season's end  
Come lift the light  
Into heaven with a song ,With a song...  
Don't say goodbye  
'Cause it's been so long

It's been so long  
So long" 

Amy finished singing, she had a few more tears flowing down her face. Shadow noticed this and gently pulled her face to face him, he gently wiped off her tears and held both of her hands

"I was alone for three years since he died, but when I met Sonic I thought I was no longer along, but clearly I was wrong, he knows I exist but he'll never fell the same why I do about him, I guess that's what hurts the most, my heart broke twice" Amy says with a sigh. Shadow tightens his grip on Amy

"you are not alone, someone does care for you" he says, Amy looks up at him and says

"Who?" Shadow smiled slightly and gently kisses her on the lips

"Does that answer your question?" Amy looks at him in shock, she never thought in a million years Shadow would care for her, or even have feeling for her, especially this strong.

Shadow then wraps his arms around Amy's waist and pulls her towards him, he places her on his lap and gives her another kiss on the cheek. Amy looks up at him and smiled slightly

"Thank you" she whispered

"For what?" Shadow asks in curiosity

"For being here with me" she simply replies. Shadow smiled back and kisses her once again, only this time with greater passion, Amy gladly follows and the two explored each others mouths, the two of them felt like their hearts had intertwined. They eventually parted to breath, Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow and buried her head in his neck. Shadow held her tightly, he looked over her shoulder and saw the letter, he paused to think for a while. Finally he leaned over to Amy's ear and said

"Come away with me" Amy pushed herself away from him and looked at him in confusion and shock

"You have to let him go" Shadow gripped both of Amy's hands "You have to let them both go, Sonic and your dad, come with me and you will" Amy looked down she didn't know what to do, a part of her wanted to leave, while the other wanted to stay. Shadow gently brought her face up towards him

"Rose" he says, Amy was lost in his dark ruby eyes. Then something weird happened, it was as if she suddenly has the need, the urge to just follow him, to be with him.

Amy nodded in agreement. She just obeyed.

Shadow acknowledged this and got up, he took Amy's hand and lead her out of the graveyard. The two walked down the path, hand in hand. They eventually made it to the entrance of the forest, and were about to walk in. Amy however took one last look at the graveyard, and at the city. The noise of the city had faded in the background, the snow had completely covered everything in sight. She was lost in her thoughts until she felt Shadow's grip tighten on her.

"Rose, it's time" Shadow whisperers to her. Amy sighs and walks by his side, clutching his hand. The two then walked into the forest until Shadow picked Amy up and ran off with her.

The two were never seen in these parts again, they had left their pasts behind forever, never to be repeated or looked back on again.


End file.
